


Caught

by cvptainmarvel



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, basically i talked abt writing this w k like ages ago and then never did, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Harry get caught by some trainees!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Merlin was watcing him.  The reconstructive surgery was painless and would heal Harry in less than ten minutes, but Merlin still worried.  Harry was in pain before he was anestheticized and though it was over, Merlin couldn't help but feel anguish at even the prospect of Harry feeling pain.

Merlin continued to watch as the surgery was completed and Harry finally woke up.  "Galahad!" Merlin exclaimed, jumping to his feet.  Harry only chuckled.  "You're alright!" Merlin almost seemed surprised.

"Of course I'm alright.  I'm always alright!" Harry smiled, trying to appease Merlin.  "And we're in private now, you can call me Harry."  Merlin walked over to his bed and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips.  Harry sighed into the kiss.

"I missed you," Harry says when Merlin pulls back.  "And I'm not done with you yet."  Harry smirks, almost devilishly, and pulls Merlin down for a kiss before dragging his love onto the bed with him.  Merlin smiled, clearly not noticing the Eggsy and Roxy sneaking into the room with their phones out.

The pair had managed to take a good amount of scandalous pictures until Harry had to decided to bite Merlin's lower lip, at which Merlin let out a rather provocative moan.  Roxy and Eggsy could not handle it anymore.  They bent over holding their stomachs, belting out laughs with tears coming out of their eyes.

Merlin immediately pulled himself off Harry and immediately turned red and began spluttering.  "I wasn'- I was- I-"  It was that moment when Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Merlin back down to his lips to shut him up.

The two trainees only laughed again and turned to leave the room, but not before Eggsy could shout, "Galahad get some!" and see Merlin's glasses fog up.

 


End file.
